The Greatest Gift
by KaylaMicael
Summary: Just a few days before Christmas, an accident leaves Mickey in a coma. Will Minnie be spending her first holiday alone... and perhaps even more?
1. The Promise

Minnie hummed cheerfully as she carried a large box of decorations into her living room. There was less than a week left until Christmas and she was getting ready for one of her most favorite traditions. Every year, she and Mickey went to each other's houses to help decorate their trees. He had helped her yesterday and tonight it was her turn to help him.

After setting down the box, Minnie looked up at her tree and smiled as she looked at one particular ornament. A delicate gold angel held a red and green frame engraved with the words 'My Christmas Angel'. Inside was a photo of her and Mickey that had been taken on their first Christmas together. Mickey had given it to her the following year and it had been her most treasured decoration ever since. The sound of her phone ringing pulled her back into the present and she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Min!" Mickey said on the other end. "Ya ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am, silly," Minnie replied, giggling. "I'm the punctual one, remember?"

Mickey chuckled sheepishly.

"Ha, guess you've got a point. Oh, I wanted to ask ya, are you busy this afternoon?"

Minnie cocked a brow and leaned against the table.

"No… and why do you ask?"

"Well, that hill in the park's snowed over pretty good n' we've been talkin' about going sledding, so I thought y' might wanna come," he replied. Minnie smiled widely; sledding was always one of her favorite things about winter.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! Who else is coming?"

"Oswald and Ortensia are bringin' some of the kids n' Goofy wants to come, so it's definitely not gonna be boring," Mickey said, making them both laugh; Goofy's naivety and the bunny children's penchant for mischief always made for an amusing combination.

"Then count me in!" Minnie said. "I'll see you there!"

…

"Ya ready, doll?"

Minnie giggled and wrapped her arms around Mickey, his wool scarf tickling her face as she nestled into his back.

"Ready," she cooed into his ear, smiling as he blushed.

"Anchors aweigh!" he called before digging his boots into the snow and pushing off the sled. Both laughed as they passed the several bunny kids sliding and romping in the snow, using Goofy as either a sled or target practice for snowballs. Oswald and Ortensia waved as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Nice one!" Ortensia said as they walked over. Oswald smirked and tapped the sled he was carrying.

"Now how about I show ya how it's really done?"

Mickey squinted as he helped Minnie up.

"Was that a challenge?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe…" Oswald said, then raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're scared."

Ortensia smiled as she walked over beside Minnie.

"Keep it civil, boys," she said. "The kids are here."

Oswald grinned and shifted the sled.

"Got it, hon," he said, then turned back to Mickey. "So, what do ya say, mouse? Up for a real run?"

Mickey grinned and picked up his own sled.

"You betcha!"

"All right!" Oswald cheered as he started back up the hill. "First one down the steep side wins!"

Ortensia sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed him.

"Sometimes I think he's more of a kid than ours."

Minnie giggled as she walked over to Mickey.

"You're not going to spend all night racing now, are you?" she teased as they climbed the hill. Mickey chuckled and took her hand, pulling her up.

"Don't worry, kiddo," he said. "It's just once."

Minnie tickled one of his ears.

"Even if you lose?" she asked sweetly. Mickey hesitated for a moment, then smiled and shrugged.

"Then Os'll have somethin' to brag about."

"That's Oswald!" the rabbit yelled. "Now we doin' this or what?"

Mickey laughed.

"Okay, I'm comin', I'm comin'."

As he carried his sled to the starting point, the girls walked over.

"Well, we're not being left out of this," Ortensia said. "Make some room!"

Both guys immediately opened their mouths to protest, but Minnie lifted her hand.

"Someone's gotta make sure you two don't start being… well, men. And we're not taking no for an answer."

The bunny kids that had gathered around started giggling.

"Daddy, are Mama n' Auntie Minnie wearin' the pants?" one asked.

Ortensia turned and stared at the bunny.

"Walter, where did you hear that?" she demanded. The bunny cocked his head.

"Mister Horace said it."

Ortensia glared at Oswald.

"Oswald! I told you not to leave the kids with him!"

The rabbit gulped, wringing his ears.

"W-well, uh… see, everyone else was busy, and, uh… there was a gremlin havin' trouble with that safe by the Gag Factory…"

The bunny looked between his parents, then hopped over to Mickey.

"Unca Mickey, are they?"

Mickey blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, that's kind of a grown up thing so ya shouldn't really be saying it... but yeah, sometimes we listen to your mom and Aunt Minnie 'cause they know better than us."

"Like we're s'posed t' listen to Mommy?" asked another bunny as she hopped up.

"Uh, y-yeah," Mickey stammered. "Somethin' like that."

Minnie smiled as she sat on the sled beside Mickey and nuzzled into his side.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she purred into his ear.

Meanwhile, Oswald and Ortensia had finally wrapped it up and she was climbing on behind him.

"Goofy, keep an eye on the kids!" she called. Goofy stumbled past with several more bunny kids clinging to him.

"Gawrsh, don't know if I got one t' spare!"

The others laughed before Oswald called to the other kids.

"Okay, take off!"

"Yay!" the bunnies cheered. Minnie squealed in delight as Mickey pushed off, clinging tightly to his waist as they zipped down the hill. She almost didn't hear him shout something.

"What?" she called, still laughing. He grabbed her arm with one hand and the next thing she knew, she was shoved off the sled and into the snow. Slightly flushed with anger and shock, she stumbled to her feet and turned just in time to hear him yell again.

"ROCKS!"

Oswald, who was a short distance behind, instantly steered away. Mickey, however, was going too fast to stop and Minnie watched frantically as he struggled to veer around the now visible lumps in the snow. Suddenly the sled lurched violently to the side, and Minnie gasped as Mickey was thrown off. To her horror, he hit the ground with a sickening 'whack!' and lay there. She stumbled down the hill, her heart pounding hard.

"Mickey! Are you all right?" she called. No answer. Dropping to her knees beside him, Minnie turned him onto his back and gasped in terror. Blood trickled from large gash just above his forehead, staining the snow red.

"Mickey! Mickey, wake up!" she cried, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Can you hear me? Please wake up!"

He didn't move or open his eyes. Her hands shaking, Minnie quickly undid his scarf and felt for a pulse. After several terrible seconds, she finally felt a weak thudding against her fingers. She leaned down and saw his chest rising and falling.

"Minnie!" Oswald yelled as he and Ortensia ran toward them. "What happened?"

He froze when they reached her, staring in shock as Ortensia gasped.

"H-he's breathing," Minnie gasped, partly for the others' benefit but mostly to reassure herself it was true.

Oswald immediately pulled out his phone to call for help and Ortensia started running back up the hill.

"Goofy! Get the kids out of here! Now!"

Minnie barely heard them; tears stung fiercely in her eyes as she carefully lifted Mickey's head into her lap. The faint sound of sirens reached her ears.

"Hold on, baby," she pleaded, stroking his forehead. "Help's coming, you're gonna be all right. Please just hold on."

She kept talking to him and willing herself to be strong, but he gave no sign of hearing her. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Miss, you need to step back," said a gentle but urgent voice, and Minnie watched in a daze as a group of paramedics hurried over. Suddenly Mickey was lifted from her arms, snapping her out of the fog. She immediately pushed herself to her feet and ran toward the ambulance but someone else gripped her arm, stopping her.

"Let go of me!" Minnie cried, struggling. "Please, that's my boyfriend! I, I have to…"

"I'm sorry, miss," the man said. "You can follow but they need as much room as they can get."

Minnie felt her heart fall; if they weren't allowing anyone else in, it had to be very serious. She slowly nodded, and the medic gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him."

As he ran back to the others, Oswald hurried over Minnie.

"Will ya be okay driving?"

Minnie took a deep breath and nodded. Oswald glanced over at the ambulance and shuddered slightly.

"W-we'll meet you there in a bit," he said, his voice strangely tight. "We gotta get the kids home."

Minnie nodded again, still too stunned to speak, and ran to her car. As the ambulance pulled out and sped down the street with sirens screaming, Minnie drove directly behind it. She kept her eyes trained on the flashing lights and gripped the wheel tightly. After what could have been an hour or just a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Minnie pulled into the closest available space and ran to the ambulance as the medics unloaded the stretcher. She hurried alongside Mickey as they wheeled him into the hospital, but a nurse stopped her outside the ER.

"Miss, you need to wait outside," she said gently.

"But…" Minnie craned her neck desperately, only to see the doors swing closed. The finality of it made any fight go out of her, and she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. As she whimpered softly, the nurse placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"I'll take you to the waiting room," she said gently.

Unable to speak, Minnie let the nurse guide her into the waiting room and sank into a seat.

"Someone will come talk to you once they finish examining your boyfriend, okay?"

The young mouse just nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. She heard the sound of footsteps walking away, and then the door opening. Once it closed, Minnie felt her eyes start burning and this time she didn't even try to hold back her tears.

_Please… please let Mickey be all right! _

Several moments passed as she sobbed quietly; suddenly she heard a door open and immediately looked up as Oswald and Goofy came hurrying in. Disappointed as she was that it wasn't news on Mickey, at least she wasn't alone anymore. Goofy sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya okay?" he asked gently. Minnie nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Ortensia's with the kids," Oswald said. "Did they tell ya anything?"

Minnie saw the anxious look he was barely managing to hide. She looked at her feet and shook her head.

"Did… did the kids see what happened?" she asked hoarsely. Oswald sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"They were askin' about the sirens, but I don't think so. We don't wanna tell 'em until…"

He swallowed.

"Until we know how bad it is."

Minnie felt her throat tighten and pressed a hand to her lips as tears streamed down her face. Goofy patted her shoulder while Oswald crossed his arms and glared at the waiting room door. After what felt like hours, Minnie risked a look at the clock. It had only been a little over a half hour. She whimpered softly and looked down again, struggling not to cry. After several more moments passed, Oswald let out a frustrated groan and starting pacing rapidly.

"How long can this stuff take?" he growled. "It's not a stupid hospital drama… they don't need t' raise the suspense!"

Minnie looked away; watching him was making her even more anxious. Goofy gave her a reassuring smile, but it was forced.

"Don' worry," he said. "Mick's a tough feller. It'll take more n' a bump on the head t' keep him down."

Minnie smiled weakly and nodded. Mickey would be all right; she couldn't let herself believe anything else.

Finally, the door opened. Minnie jumped up as the doctor stepped into the waiting room and hurried over.

"Is he all right?" she asked frantically. Oswald came up beside her as the doctor took a deep breath.

"Well, he doesn't have any brain damage and his vitals are steady. However, the injury caused some intracranial swelling and this has had... a significant effect…"

Minnie tried to follow the man's words, but Oswald interrupted.

"Look, Doc, we haven't sat here for two hours to hear a bunch of medical gobbledygook. Either give it to us straight or quit wasting our time!"

Minnie looked at him in surprise, then back at the doctor. The man looked at her uneasily, then sighed.

"I'm afraid he's in a coma."

Minnie felt her legs go weak; Oswald grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, then looked back at the doctor.

"When… when's he gonna come out of it?"

The doctor sighed and looked at the ground.

"We don't know. I'm afraid all we can do is watch him closely and wait. You can see him now."

Minnie struggled to hold back her tears as she followed him down the hall, Oswald and Goofy following behind her. Finally, they reached the door to Mickey's room and the doctor stopped.

"Someone will be on hand if needed," he said gently before opening the door. Minnie slowly walked in and gasped softly when she saw Mickey. A bandage had been placed over the wound on his head and a small tube ran under his nose; the only movement was his chest slowly rising and falling. Oswald and Goofy watched as she gently took his limp hand.

"I'm here, Mickey," she whispered, hoping that he could somehow hear her. "I'm right here with you."

Oswald slowly stepped forward, and Minnie looked up at him. She saw his jaw tighten before he quickly turned.

"I-I better, uh… go tell Ortensia…"

Minnie frowned slightly in confusion.

"Oswald…" she started, but he hurried out before she could say anything. Minnie looked at Goofy, then turned back to Mickey. Her throat tightened at the look of the IV in his arm and the wires tracking his heartbeat, which was slow but steady.

"Well," she said softly. "This isn't exactly what I thought we'd be doing tonight."

Her voice broke, and she pressed Mickey's hand to her lips as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Mickey…" she whispered. "Please… please don't leave me."

Goofy slowly backed out of the room as Minnie cried softly. For some reason, all she could think of was that ever since they met, Mickey had promised her they would never spend Christmas apart. She clung tightly to that thought, like a drowning swimmer clinging to a raft.

_He promised. He'll come back… he promised._

**This two-chapter fanfic was inspired by Chlstarr's lovely story Somewhere In Her Memories; I apologize if some elements are similar to yours, such as the blow to the head. I considered other options, but they just didn't work out. Other than that, I've done my best to be original, and I hope I did well. Please review and tell me what you all think, and the second update will be on Christmas Day!**


	2. Merry Christmas

Ortensia opened the back door of the van and watched as a large group of bunny children filed out and lined up in the parking lot, ears pricked and eyes wide.

"All right, children," she said. "Remember what we talked about?"

The bunnies nodded, looking completely serious for once.

"All right," she said. "And remember, if you have any questions, ask me later when we get home, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," the little ones chorused. Ortensia smiled at them.

"All right. Follow me and stay close."

She headed into the hospital, the bunny kids in tow; many of them were looking around with wide eyes, having never seen the inside of a hospital before.

"Mommy, I don't like it in here," one said softly. "It smells funny."

Ortensia smiled sadly; despite the flimsy paper Christmas decorations, the place still had the same dull white look and the overwhelming scent of way too much bleach.

"I know, sweetie. But Uncle Mickey needs to stay here till he gets better."

The bunnies' ears drooped. Despite their parents' attempt to break it to them gently, they were well aware of how serious the situation was. Despite all her years of being a mom, Ortensia was still amazed at how insightful kids were.

…

Minnie looked up as the door opened and smiled tiredly as Ortensia walked in with another group of bunny children. She had been shuttling them back and forth since the first night.

"Hi, Auntie Minnie!" the bunnies exclaimed as they hurried over to hug her. She couldn't help giggling as she returned their greeting.

"Is Unca Mickey still sleeping?" one asked. Minnie felt her face fall as she looked over at Mickey, but quickly pushed it back.

"Yes, honey."

All the bunnies immediately drooped with disappointment.

"We wanted t' say hi," another one said sadly. Minnie managed a smile and patted his head.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him."

The bunny kids perked up at that. It was an answer, if not the one they were hoping for. As they hopped over to the bed, some looking Mickey over while others curiously examined the equipment, Ortensia sat down beside Minnie, frowning slightly in concern.

"You look tired," she said softly. "We can stay here a while if you want to go home and rest."

The female mouse shook her head.

"I already stopped at home earlier this morning. I'm all right."

Ortensia sighed and placed a hand on hers.

"Minnie, you can't just sit here all the time. You need to at least get some sleep."

Minnie looked at the cat as tears filled her eyes.

"I can barely sleep when I'm right beside him," she whispered. "How would I if I can't know what's happening to him?"

Ortensia gazed at her friend for a moment, then reached out and hugged her gently.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured. "You'll see."

Minnie returned the hug, sniffling quietly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Mama? What's th' matter?"

The girls looked to see the bunny children watching them, looking worried.

"Why's Auntie Minnie crying?" another bunny asked softly. Minnie quickly wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

"I-it's okay, I'm fine," she said. "Just tired."

The bunnies looked at each other doubtfully; they clearly weren't buying it, but they didn't ask any more questions. After a few awkward moments, Ortensia cleared her throat and stood.

"All right, we better go now."

The bunny kids drooped again.

"But, Mom…" one squeaked. "We wanna stay with Unca Mickey."

Minnie couldn't help smiling as Ortensia gathered the bunnies together.

"I know, sweetie, but the others want to see him too. We'll come back later, okay?"

As she ushered the reluctant troop to the door, she hesitated beside Minnie and took her hand. Minnie squeezed hers and smiled, silently telling her she was all right. But after they left, her smile quickly faded. It had been almost three days since the accident… today would be the fourth. But Mickey still hadn't regained consciousness, nor had there been any change in his condition. Tears gathered in Minnie's eyes as she tenderly stroked his hand.

"It's Christmas Eve today," she said quietly. "I… I'm not sure why, but I keep thinking that we never decorated your tree. Silly, I know. Pluto's doing okay with Goofy… he's wondering where you are."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly continued.

"Ortensia was just in here, with more of the kids. I'm not sure why Oswald hasn't come by. I know you're probably wondering."

Her throat tightened again. Slowly, she let go of his hand and stood, walking to the bag she brought from home. She opened it and pulled out the angel ornament.

Minnie felt her heart ache as she gazed at the photo of her and Mickey inside; it felt like she was looking at completely different people. She walked back to the bedside and took Mickey's hand. Very gently, she placed the ornament in his palm and closed his fingers over it. A slight smile tugged at her face.

"I remember when you gave me this. you were so excited, and so nervous I wouldn't like it…"

Minnie closed her eyes as her voice broke, tears rolling down her cheeks. She leaned forward and gently touched her nose to Mickey's.

"You know I'll wait for you," she whispered. "I'll wait… as long as it takes."

Unable to speak anymore, she just sat there with her hand on his, crying silently as she nuzzled his forehead.

…

Oswald glanced over at Ortensia as they tucked in the last of the bunny kids. It usually took forever to get them in bed, but they had been strangely subdued over the past few days. He never thought he'd see the day he preferred it when they weren't.

"Daddy?"

He smiled down at the little bunny who had spoken.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna go see Uncle Mickey now?" she asked softly. "We're all done."

Oswald bit his lip and glanced at his feet.

"Um… well, I… I don't know…"

He saw Ortensia watching him with a slight frown and cleared his throat.

"Look, it's late."

He gently tickled the bunny, making her giggle.

"You'd better get some sleep, or Mama's gonna be mad at me."

The bunny giggled again and snuggled under the covers.

"I think he'd like it if y' did," she said sleepily.

Oswald swallowed and put on a smile.

"Night, sweetie," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Night, Daddy."

Oswald and Ortensia quietly left the room and closed the door. Once they were out, Ortensia crossed her arms.

"All right," she said. "Start talking."

Oswald blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

Ortensia narrowed her eyes at him.

"You haven't been to the hospital since Mickey got hurt. I know you're worried, and the kids know it too, so if you're trying to hide it you're not doing a very good job."

Oswald looked at her in shock; was that what she thought? Did everyone else think that too?

"Why would I…?"

Ortensia huffed.

"Well, you certainly act like it, so start explaining."

Oswald felt his jaw tighten, but he quickly pushed it back.

"Look, I just… I don't think Minnie'd want me there."

"What?" Ortensia asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous! Why on earth would she not want you there?"

"Because it's my fault!" Oswald snapped.

Ortensia stared at him as his ears drooped and he turned away. After a moment, she walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oswald, why would you say that?" she asked softly. He glanced at her, then back at the ground, but not before she saw his eyes glistening faintly with tears.

"I didn't even think about the rocks," he said in a rough voice. "I had t' try doin' it better, and now…"

He broke off and pressed a hand to his face.

"It's because of me that Mick got hurt in the first place, and they don't even know if he's gonna make it," he said hoarsely. "I was stupid, and… and now…"

His shoulders started shaking and he stopped talking. Ortensia felt tears well in her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Ozzie, you can't blame yourself for this," she said softly. "None of us remembered the rocks. It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault."

Gently, she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face toward her.

"And nobody else blames you, hunny bunny," she said softly, gently stroking his cheek. "I can promise you that."

He gazed at her for several moments, not speaking. Finally, he slowly lifted his hand and placed it over hers.

"Thanks," he said softly. But she could still see guilt hidden in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Oswald hesitated, then sighed heavily.

"It's just, I always wondered why he had a right to be so sad about… about Dad. He got to be there."

He looked down for a moment, then back at Ortensia, his eyes brimming.

"Now I know why."

Ortensia smiled sadly and laid her head on his shoulder.

…

As the light in the window started to fade, Minnie gently stroked Mickey's head with one hand and held his hand with her other. The angel ornament shone faintly in his other hand.

Her ears twitched at the sound of the door opening; she turned, thinking that it was the doctor, but was startled at what she saw. Oswald was hovering by the doorway, looking uneasy. When she looked at him, he glanced at the floor.

"Hey," he said softly. "I, uh… thought I'd come by if that was okay."

Minnie smiled at him.

"Of course it's okay," she said gently. "C'mon in."

Oswald slowly stepped into the room, glancing at the heart monitor.

"How's he doing?"

Minnie felt her throat tighten and looked back at Mickey.

"The same," she said hoarsely. To her surprise, Oswald sniffed and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Minnie, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Startled by his words, Minnie reached out and touched his arm. Was that why he hadn't come; because he felt responsible for this?

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "It was an accident."

He looked up and grinned weakly.

"It's weird… knowing that's supposed to make ya feel better, but it doesn't."

Minnie smiled sadly and nodded. Oswald walked up beside her and shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Can… can he, uh, hear stuff?"

Minnie sighed.

"The doctors say probably not, but… I think they're wrong."

Oswald nodded, then stood quietly for a few more moments before clearing his throat. Minnie couldn't help smiling at the thought of how awkward this probably was for him.

"H-hey, mouse," he mumbled. "Sorry I didn't come by sooner. I just felt real bad about all this, and…"

He trailed off, then looked at the ground again.

"Y' know, I never got why you never wanna talk about when Dad…"

After a moment, he chuckled weakly and looked up again.

"If it was half as hard as this, I know how ya felt."

Minnie felt tears filling her eyes as she looked back at Mickey and squeezed his hand. The hours slowly ticked past as she sat beside him, watching the rise and fall of his chest. The beeping of the heart monitor, then Oswald's soft snoring were the only sounds. She glanced over at the rabbit and smiled slightly; he was snoozing in another chair, his feet up on the back. She then looked at the clock and her throat tightened. 11:30.

Minnie turned back to Mickey and smiled weakly.

"It'll be Christmas soon," she said softly.

A tear ran down her cheek as she lifted his hand to her cheek, the angel ornament brushing her skin. Closing her eyes, she let her tears fall freely.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

Suddenly, Minnie felt a strange sensation and looked up. Nothing had moved, but something just felt… different. Unable to put her finger on it, she was about to shrug it off when she felt something else: a slight, ever so slight twitch under her hand.

Minnie's eyes instantly widened and her heart began pounding. Did she dare to believe it? Was it just her imagination? But then it happened.

Mickey's fist tightened around the ornament, pushed further into her hand.

His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"M-… Minnie?"

Minnie smiled down at him, tears streaming from her eyes. This time, though, they were tears of pure joy.

"Oh, Mickey…"

Holding his hand tightly, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here, my love," she whispered, nuzzling his cheek. "I'm here."

As she drew back, Mickey looked at the ornament in his hand. He looked up at Minnie and smiled weakly, his eyes shining.

"M-my angel," he whispered.

Minnie smiled tearfully and brushed her lips over his.

"I love you, Mickey," she murmured. "So, so much."

His hand brushed hers.

"L-love… you too…"

Minnie looked up as a muttering sound came from the other chair.

"Unh… huh?"

Oswald rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the chair, cracking his neck.

"Oh, sorry, Min… what time is…"

His ears shot up and his eyes went huge; he stumbled from the chair and to the bed.

"Mick?"

Mickey opened his eyes again and smiled.

"Hiya, Os," he rasped softly.

Minnie smiled as Oswald's eyes went glassy, but he coughed and forced a glare.

"That's Oswald to you," he said roughly.

Mickey just chuckled, breaking off with a small cough.

"G-got it… Oswald. Nice t'… see ya."

The rabbit's eye twitched, then he finally sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Mickey, hugging him gently.

"Ditto, little brother," he said shakily. After a moment, he drew back and cleared his throat, wiping his eyes.

"I… I better get home and tell Ortensia you're out of it. We can bring the kids by tomorrow, if ya feel up to it."

Mickey smiled and nodded. Oswald smiled back before leaving the room. Minnie giggled softly and turned back to Mickey, gently running a hand over his bandaged head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Okay," Mickey murmured. "K-kinda tired."

"They gave you a lot of painkillers," Minnie said, then her eyes filled with tears.

"I was so scared," she whimpered. "I thought… I thought I was gonna lose you."

Mickey smiled sadly and lifted a shaky hand, placing it on her cheek.

"You w-won't," he rasped. "I promise."

Minnie placed her hand over his and smiled back tearfully. To her confusion, his eyes moved past her for a moment. He smiled and looked back at her, slowly taking her hand. He gently placed the angel ornament in her hand and covered it with his.

"Merry Christmas, Minnie."

Minnie glanced at the clock; it was midnight. She smiled and placed her own hand over his.

"Merry Christmas, Mickey."

**Merry Christmas to everyone! As a special treat, I've decided to add a third chapter to the story! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Epilogue

Mickey drifted out of a sound sleep and stretched his legs; except for some pain from the cut on his head, he felt much better. Suddenly he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead and slowly opened his eyes. He grinned when he saw Minnie smiling down at him.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," she said. "How are ya?"

Mickey slowly sat up in the hospital bed and squeezed her hand.

"Pretty good," he said, then sighed. "Sorry ya gotta spend Christmas here, though."

Minnie smiled and sat down beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"You know I don't care. And I don't think the kids did either."

Mickey smirked at the memory: the minute visiting hours had started that day, the bunny kids had burst into the room and tackled him with hugs, happily squealing his name (which helped his aching head none).

Oswald, Ortensia, and his other friends had come too, but with so many little bunnies competing for his attention and bouncing on his bed, it was a while before he could greet them.

"Yeah, I know," Mickey said sadly. "I just… wish you didn't have to."

Minnie smiled and patted his hand.

"Well, you never know," she said. "It might be fun."

As she spoke, Mickey suddenly noticed the room behind her. His eyes widened; the boxes of decorations that him and Minnie were planning to use the day of the accident were sitting near the door.

"What…?"

Minnie giggled and gave him a hug.

"Oswald and Ortensia brought them over while you were sleeping," she said. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Mickey looked at her in surprise for several moments, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Minnie, you're the best. I'm not sure how much I can do, though… the doc said I shouldn't be up much yet."

"Aw, that's okay," she said, tickling his ear. "You just rest and I'll put them up."

Mickey smiled, even though he still felt guilty that she'd be doing most of the work. Minnie poked his nose playfully and stood up.

"So, shall we?"

At first Mickey helped her string up some of the red and green lights around the room, but he quickly grew tired and Minnie steered him back to bed. She continued to put up the rest of the lights, as well as a wreath and their favorite evergreen garlands. When she finished, the sterile white of the room was now warm and cozy looking. It wasn't home, of course, but it was much better.

"Oh!" Minnie exclaimed. "I almost forgot something!"

She hurried to one of the boxes and, to Mickey's surprise, pulled out a miniature artificial tree and gently placed it on the bedside table. It was strung with a small string of lights and had silvery tufts of fake snow, as well as a small gold star.

"Goofy found it," she said, smirking at his startled look. "I know, who'd have thought? He has good taste when he wants to."

Mickey watched as Minnie picked up another box and carried it to the bed, setting it down carefully.

"We can't use them all, but it'll still look nice."

Mickey smiled gratefully at her before they began picking out ornaments and hanging them on the boughs. Soon the tree was a tiny version of the one they planned to decorate.

"Well," Minnie said, sitting on the side of the bed. "I think we've done just fine."

Mickey smiled and took her hand.

"Not quite," he said, then reached under his pillow. "There's still one thing left."

Carefully, he pulled out the gold angel ornament and handed it to her. Minnie smiled lovingly as she carefully hung it on a branch.

"'My Christmas Angel'," she read softly, Mickey smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Now and always."

He scooted to the side, and Minnie slid in beside him, snuggling under his chin. As they gazed at the small tree, Mickey felt his heart swell with gratitude and love. He tightened his arms around Minnie and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for all this, Min," he said softly. "I couldn't ask for anything better. I just wish I could give ya your gift tonight."

Minnie snuggled closer to him and held his hands close to her heart.

"I don't mind," she said softly. "I've already gotten the greatest gift I could ask for."

Mickey felt tears brim in his eyes and held her even closer, gently kissing her neck.

"Me too," he whispered. "I love you, my Christmas Angel."

All through that Christmas night, just as they had always done, the two mice slept peacefully in each other's arms, the lights seeming to illuminate the warmth and love that filled the room.


End file.
